


We get what we deserve?

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Supernatural Creation Conventions, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Jealous Jensen and an unusual birthday request, but with that sneaky way he always gets what he wants...





	1. I can't go on without you

It was another convention weekend. But it was not an ordinary weekend, on Sunday it would be Jensen's birthday and Jared had not yet thought of the gift to be given to Ackles since he had it all.

The other actors in the series had combined to sing a surprise congratulations (not so surprised, as they always did) to the blonde on the stage. But the long relationship of the two required something better than a sung in the middle of a panel.  
Jared always left the nights before the cons to explore the city in which they visited. An excuse to escape some of the Karaoke that the cast did, they said that it was good to sing and play no matter how much he did not think there was much, besides also not wanting to take the attention of the band for you.

The brunette liked to go out alone to enjoy his own company, after all his therapist had told him that this was a great form of therapy. As usual, Jensen invited Jensen to come along, even though he knew that the blonde might go to Karaoke night because one of his passions was music. To his surprise Jensen accepted without hesitation and said that he knew a very good nightclub where he had already been.

Jensen loved to show new places to Jared the dimpled smile on that face as he discovered things, just took his breath away.  
The two were staying in the same hotel, rooms side by side. They chat through messages marking the time they were leaving.  
Jensen never bothered to have to lock the bedroom door, after all no one tried to enter his room without knocking ... maybe the serious face that made most of them, retract them a little. He had just come out of the shower just wrapped in a towel around his waist when he stalled to see Misha sprawled on his bed

\- What the hell are you doing lying in my bed? - said Jensen somewhat grumpy

\- Sorry, Mr Ackles. But I came to get you to go to Karaoke 

Jensen did not let it show, but he did not like people calling him "Mr. Ackles" except Jared ... thinking about it Jensen made many exceptions to Jared...

\- Jensen! Earth for Jensen! Misha said shaking her hands to draw the other's attention. "Dreaming of this little body here?" Do you want it for this? he said with a wicked grin.

\- Misha, we've already talked about this. - even after so many mists Misha continued to hit the blonde.

\- Do not judge me by trying, look at this body ... go you give a little bit

\- Misha, I'm not going to Karaoke, I'm going out with Jay,- he said, going toward the door and opening it.

\- Okay Mr grumpy Ackles is not my fault if you had already promised to attend and back then, next time close the door - Misha said this just to provoke the friend and knew it had effect. He left the room practically drying Jensen's body that snorted in disbelief

Despite being a pain in the ass with it, Misha was one of the best people Jensen knew about, so he relished some of his actions. Closing the door - this time locking the key - was getting ready for the night, Jensen was feeling a girl for spending so much time to get dressed after all it was just Jay ... His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door... a not several.

\- Misha already said that I will not! Yelled Jensen from the bedro...

\- As far as I know my name is still Jared!

Her heart broke with only that voice. What the hell was wrong with him? Jensen went to open the door for Jared dressed only in a pair of slacks-not as he said to himself-with some torn parts on his knees and white sneakers.

\- Excuse me, I'm really not finding anything to wear.

\- I see - Jared said, unconsciously running his tongue over his lips, bringing the elder's attention to those lips of which he was very hungry. "Do you want some help?

\- Your? No thank you.

\- Haha very funny - Jared said pouting

\- How can someone be cute and sexy at the same time? ]]

\- As?

Realizing that he had said what he thinks too tall, Jensen's face turned crimson. But he ended up getting in the way and going to his room to finish packing.

 

***Arriving at the bar***

\- Ready? You'll love Jay there, play all kinds of music.

\- You have not been with me for some time in these discoveries, I miss you when we spent all night dancing and drinking around.

\- You look like an old man talking like this.

\- It's getting old, is not it?

\- You still have a lot to discover before you become a boring old man.

\- Are you decreasing Mr. Ackles?

Jensen crossed his arms and made a face of annoyance, but no one could keep upset for a long time with Jared Padalecki embracing that way.  
Said and right Jared looked like a kid learning something for the first time, which made last week's exhaustion go away. The sparkle in his eyes and those dimples of the brunette were the best gift he had won years ago. They danced, drank and had fun all night. Jensen went to get Jared another drink, since he danced on the dance floor. While waiting for the drink he saw a blond almost the same height as Jensen dance - BEING SCRUB - behind Jared, Jensen did not even wait for the drink to go towards the two pulling Jared's arm and facing the blonde.

\- What's up man! I do not want a fight, I did not know he had an owner.

\- And I do not!

Jensen stormed off to the bathroom with Jared right behind

\- Jen! What's the matter, I was just dancing.

\- Rubbing on others' dicks is different from dancing

\- You're a drunkard, I'm not going to be arguing with you.

\- Damn, Jay, sorry, okay?

\- Just because it's your birthday tomorrow... today.

\- They say you can not deny anything on someone's birthday.

\- What you want?

\- You were dancing with a stranger, but you never danced for me... - Jensen pondered.

\- Ahhh, I already said that I was not dancing to anybody, and why do you want me to dance to you?

\- Have you seen yourself dancing? Probably not, but it's a very sexy little thing this body of yours.

\- Definitely drunk.

Jensen would take his cell phone out of his pocket and put it on the camera.

\- What the fuck, you're not going to film this, are you?

\- Of course not, I do not want anyone looking at mine.

Jared rolled his eyes to show that it was making him more electric.

\- Hey, I think I've got a bad idea - a drunken Jensen was saying, laughing up the wind.

\- Yeah I agree.

Turning off the cell phone and pulling Jared out of the bathroom into one of the private booths. Sitting on a comfortable sofa no matter how much doubt the hygiene of the place. The music played in the club was very sensual perfect perfect for now.

\- I think after that I can ask for anything on my birthday, right?

\- Only if you do it right

Jared started to do a bit of a striptease pulling off his shirt and tossing it to an embarrassed Jensen. Then to sit on the lap of the same beginning to roll over a well excited Jensen. The two moved in synchrony and were practically enjoying themselves only because of the friction of the limbs. When the song was over Jared leaned on Jensen's shoulders whispering in his ear a "yes yes it is rubbing on the stick of others" with right bite on the lobe.

\- Can I ask one more thing? Please

\- No, you can only make one request - Jared said as he stepped out of the other's lap.

\- You do not even know what it is!

\- Your head down has given me a sense of what it is.

\- Then...

\- I'd be lying if I said I do not want to." Let's get out of here.

\- No, look at my condition, see what you do to me? 

\- We can fix the bathroom.

\- Who are you and what have you done to Jared?

\- Pick up or home...

\- Take it for sure!

Jensen waited a bit to follow Jared to the bathroom. They were both looking like two teenagers trying to have hidden sex. That gift was becoming one of the best pro Jensen. That he would laugh a little silly for being reciprocated.

The bathroom was empty, Jared locked the door even though he turned to Jensen holding him by the thigh and rising to support the other's body over the sink.

\- Thank you Jay - Jensen said, giving bites and hickeys to Jared's neck.

\- I think the present is mine... Holy shit, come on, let me taste this temptation that is your mouth - he was already saying, taking the blonde's mouth in his.

They both seemed to be on the battlefield. They were fighting for control of the kiss. They wanted to taste every bit of each other. Jared lowered the kisses to the neck of Jensen who grabbed his hair and moaned the name of the brunette. Moans muffled by music.  
Jared grabbed Jensen's shirt and was sucking one nipple and playing with the other. His other hand caressed Jensen's hard leg through the Jeans.  
If Jensen was only delirious with the mouth of Jared imagines with other parts of it?  
Jared unzipped Jensen's pants and lowered it a little to gain better access to the blond's limb. He started by just running his fingers through the crevice, and then descending and rising slowly, in his eyes there was that glow Jensen had always loved and his wicked smile was laden with malice.

\- Faster Jay! Hmm ... Jensen did not utter many coherent words but moaning for more than Jared was offering him  
Jared went back to attack the sinful mouth of the blonde increasing the pace in his hand. It was not long before Jensen was coming through Jared's every hand and moaning his name.  
\- Happy birthday "Mr. Ackles"- Jared said into the curve of Jensen's neck.  
\- I think I'll exhaust my birthday requests for my next years.- Because no way that ends here.


	2. Feel Me

After the quickie of the two in the bathroom of the nightclub. Jensen a little drunk kissed the brunette's neck that was in the direction.

\- Okay, do you want to kill us both? I'm driving ... umm already told you that you have a blessed mouth?

\- You can make your request in advance. I know what Mr. Padalecki wants, "he would say with a smug smirk.

\- But I could still ask for more things on my birthday, would not I?

\- It depends, since it's my birthday today, I can only have the gift of desires, but I can grant you a wish just because I'm good - running her tongue over her lips, tempting Jared.

\- You could do something better with your mouth now, for example.- And I know you're crazy to use that language somewhere else.

\- I can not think where ...

\- I can show you the location - Jared said, pulling the blond's hair down to his crotch.

\- Who would say...

\- Jensen shit! You've been teasing me all night, that's not ...

Jensen's sobbing was silenced by the strong suction Jensen had given him. Thankfully they were on a tight signal because Jared will lose some sanity with just that. He saw Jensen lifting his head toward him with a winning laugh.

\- I think I found a much better microphone than Karaoke here

He said going back to work and Jared was forced to stop on a shoulder, which Jensen was talented he knew but did not think how good the blond he with his mouth. Jensen seemed to be having a good time with his new toy. He was licking, sucking and blowjob on the brunette's glans, he felt his pants tighter, fucking Jared was very nice even there and the groans out of his dark mouth were what left the blond more excited.

While he sucked Jared willingly he was opening his pants and putting his dick out masturbating. It was not possible that there was a better thing, Jensen thought-except inside Jared. Or be filled in by Jared. He could not decide what was best. But he was sure he would do both these evenings tonight just to prove his theories. 

Laughing at Jared's cock, he felt the vibrations on his cock grip the blond's head and dictate the rhythm he wanted. Jensen let his mouth get fucked, did exactly what he knew would make Jared even crazier. It covered Jared's cock completely reaching to touch his lips at the base, feeling those wonderful veins pulsing inside his mouth. 

Jared tugged at the blonde's hair. Jensen did not dare to complain because it was that brunette's footprint that he liked, felt Jared tense and knew what was coming next, Jared tried to get him but Jensen really wanted to feel his favorite flavor. The Padalecki flavor, a taste that belonged only to you. Jared came in hot spurts into the blonde's mouth who drank delightfully as if he'd tasted the best food in the world. Which took a silly and tired smile from the brunette. Jared worked his skillful hands on Jensen's cock and it did not take long for this to come pouring into their hands.

Jared had gone back to the road and to the hotel where they were staying.

In the elevator they were just looking at each other and laughing since there were more people along with them... they were not crazy at that point. They would have been alone.

Leaving the elevator the dilemma of where to go. They decided to go to Jensen's room since it was very likely that no one would hit there. As soon as they entered the room they were already berthed. One removing the clothes from the other. Bocas kissing any part of the other they found. They were naked when Jensen was thrown into bed. Jared could appear to be cute he was in reality but Padalecki's cuteness would end up right there on the bed and that made the blonde's penis even harder.

\- Hurry up! Are not you going to be cursing going?

\- Jensen, I have to prepare you, I will not give you what you want yet, I will not hurt you.

\- My dick Jared!

\- Yes, that you give me later

\- Grrrrrr - Jensen groaned but obeying Jared turned on his stomach, putting a pillow in the crotch rooting even more that freckled ass.

\- Are you crazy? she yelled as she received a bite on one of her buttocks, humm improved, as she received a wet kiss at the bite.

Jared handed the kisses to Jensen's neck ... down his shoulders ... spine ... coccyx. He laughed at Jensen's anxiety as he pushed his butt into it. Jared gave little bites followed by sucking. Jensen would kill him when he regained consciousness because Jared had been leaving those marks on purpose. He was marking Jensen as his alone. But Jen was groggy enough to notice anything but lust, just begging for more, it would seem like he'd never get enough of the brunette.

Separating the buttocks of the blonde and skillfully licking the pink ring, Jensen let out a scream of exasperation and remembered to put "Jared's tongue" on his list of wonders of the world. It was impossible to have some sort of sanity with Jared's tongue being thrust into itself.

\- Jay ... more ... please ahhh

Jared took a long time to look for a lubricant and condoms condom in the plural even for the way the blonde was it was very difficult to be alone in one. Jensen's anus contracted as he felt the loss of his dark mouth.

-You can come anyway.

\- Without condom?

\- Jared, I'm not going to get pregnant, and I really hope you're not a prostitute... so stop fucking! - Jensen let out a groan as he felt two fingers penetrating him TWO! It was not a bad feeling but it burned like hell not that he was a virgin.

Jared slowly thrust his fingers in and it was killing Jensen slowly.

\- The alcohol made you slow? - Jensen teased the dark-haired man because he knew it would stir even more.

Jared slapped Jensen's butt and his fanged fingers came in and out of Jensen more quickly and accurately because within a few minutes he had a totally submissive and pleading Jensen. Jared had done a great job ... that little hole was smeared and open wide enough to receive it.

Jared positioned himself behind the blond and stood there just teasing him by running his cock head into Jensen's pulsing hole.

\- Please Jay ... Hmmm, get in soon.

No longer holding on, Jared was stepping into the blonde stopping when he reached the halfway mark. Pulling back her blond hair as she sank in all at once. He heard Jensen complain and waited for him to get a little accustomed to being able to fuck that hot ass. Jared understood the message when Jensen moved beneath him looking for more contact with the brunette. Jared began to move tortuously in a back and forth that was gradually increasing in pace. He fucked Jensen as if there was nothing else in the world. His partner's moaning and screaming only made Jared even more relentless, faster, and stronger... He held the other's waist as he came in and out when he felt Jensen was almost there slowing in and out slowly, precise strokes on the blonde's prostate kissed his back and then fucked hard again bringing Jensen to orgasm even without being touched. Jared came shortly afterwards even more with the contractions around his cock. They lay there, sweaty and smitten but happy. Giving a bite on the blond's shoulder Jared was pulling away to enjoy his enjoyment trickling down Jensen's now-marked butt.

\- Are your requests over, Your Highness? - Jay asked after a little while.

\- There's one more little thing I wanted. - Jensen put his chin on Jared's chest and looked at him slyly.

\- What on earth did you do?

\- One coming directly from this source

Jensen was gripping Jared's penis with precision, already feeling it coming to life again. She lifted her face so that she could kiss Jared when she found herself already between his legs. They rubbed their limbs together. Jensen bit his lower lip painfully no matter how much he knew Jared was naughty and he liked brutality. His damnation was that mouth, that whole body ... but Jay's mouth was special. I was going down the kisses to the jaw ... neck ... paying special attention to rosadinhos. He was sucking one while he held the other in his fingers. His teeth were scraping at already sensitive nipples. Hearing Jared let go of swear words and moans. Unlike Jared whose specialty was fucking he had sex with more affection. Even in sex they had balance. Jen went down the kisses until she reached her perfect brunette's hips which made him bite with possession just above Jared's ilium. Jared did not complain his arousal was greater than the pain. Pushing Jen's head exactly where it needed it.

The blond avoided that piece of paradise and just kept marking Jared with bites on his thighs holding them and pushing them to stick to the chest of the brunette to stop to observe how fucking lucky he was to have it all to himself. Licking Jared's anus, and then sticking his tongue in for a while, it only provoked the brunette. Thrusting one finger and then another entering and exiting with exactitude ripped pleasantly moans from the younger. Not holding back more Jensen passed a good amount of lubricant on his cock and guided himself slowly into the dark. Waiting for the other to settle down then fucks him slowly. He liked to see the reactions on Jared's face especially when Jensen hit his prostate, the way he arched his body toward the blonde, the way his name moaned from one thrust to another, or how his eyes went from ferocity to meekness when he enjoyed for sure was the best view that would permeate the memories of Ackles.

Jensen was still confused about what was best:

Jared's mouth

Jared's cock

Jared's Ass

He decided that Jared was the best person ever, and he did not believe how lucky he was to get this birthday present just for him.

It was already after 5:00 when the two decided to go to sleep. They were half drunk, sweaty and exhausted from sex. They would still have to participate in panels and ops during the day. But Jared was there with him on his birthday so Jen would go through it with no problems at all.

\- Good morning, baby - Jensen said after giving Jared a quick kiss on the nose.

\- Good night, Jen. Be aware that you owe me many favors.

\- That I will pay with all pleasure.


End file.
